


Suffocating: Pandora's Box

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Dark Thoughts, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Suicidal Thoughts, i wrote this to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Magoroku Shido can't cope with his overwhelming thoughts of Sophia Sakharov
Relationships: Magoroku x Sophia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Suffocating: Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> I was really depressed so I wrote this from Shido's POV because I feel he also feels what I feel from time to time, a preferred muse. A microphone for my own personal emotions. Sorry Shido.

Am I needed? In her space; her world. In a kaleidoscope of words and relationships, she drifts across the lens to people other than me. Where was my acknowledgment? What was meant only for me? Our world is always invaded by outsiders. Friends, foes, emotions, our own selves. Why do I need her so badly? Why was she everything I want and need, and yet cannot grasp with my own fingertips? Why is she unattainable? 

Is it me? Is it this world? This fucked up world we live in continues to tear us apart? No. That’s cruel. It’s me, isn’t it? I’m pushing her away. A possessive personality buried within wants to come out. To tie her up and keep her for my own. To make her mine. I want her to be mine. So, why? Why does the world push us apart? 

My heart aches. My body feels heavy. Nothing makes sense. I disassociate from my current world; with my feelings locked up and bottled away in Pandora’s box. I hold onto the key in my shaking hands and I feel as though I’ll never open it again. 

Moonglow shines through the window of my safe space. My thoughts running wild with thoughts of her. Why does she avoid me? Are the people around us more engaging? Entertaining? Soft-spoken? What was she looking for? What do you want from me? Sophia….

I bury my head in my knees. The world around me feels like its pushing downward, crushing. Suffocating. I can’t breathe. Sophia. Please. Look at me. Forget about them and look at me. You’re my world. My Russian Doll with layers of mystery and wonder. Unveil yourself. Allow me to discover your true nature; your layers. I want to know.

Am I too open? Not open enough? What am I neglecting? What are you after? Can I wipe your memories clean and start over fresh? Would you hate me any less? 

Would you care about me at all? 

Just please...stay away from him. Focus on me. I’m begging. Please. 

You’re all I have left. My world is so small. I need you in it. The last remaining glow in my dark, cold world. My warmth. Can you hold my hand? Hold it tight and never let it go? 

Don’t forget about me. When you join him at his side and leave me alone. Please. Don’t forget about me.   
.  
.  
.  
.

Is my life even worth living? Have I truly existed? Maybe I’ve only existed for her? Was I just a stepping stone in her journey to bigger, brighter lights? He could be that for her. Her shining star. And I, grovel in the dirt. 

Should I just die? Would that stop this pain? It feels like I’m dying already. What is this? My chest hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. My mind is racing. Whose voice is that? Please be quiet. I don’t want to hear you right now. Please go away. 

Stop yelling at me. 

I hear a faint click in the distance and look towards the window. Is it her? I look up, hopeful. A smile on my face. She came back!

But no one was there. The midnight stars shined through, but nothing else. Just darkness. 

A pen lay flat on the floor. Frozen. Still. My eyes fall and I curl up tighter. Harder. Only darkness. I don’t think I can take anymore. 

Please go away.


End file.
